


Sul bancone da cucina

by AtobeTezuka



Series: Convivenza [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi, kagamido - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano lì, poggiati a quel bancone da cucina, spinti da quel desiderio che s’impadronì dei due cestisti, troppo presi da quella voglia che li portò subito a spogliarsi gettando i vestiti ai piedi di quella cucina.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou Bancone da Cucina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sul bancone da cucina

 

Titolo: Sul bancone da cucina  
Fandom Kuroko no basket:  
Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou Bancone da Cucina  
Parole: 147 OpenOffice  
Avvetimenti: OOC  
Erano lì, poggiati a quel bancone da cucina, spinti da quel desiderio che s’impadronì dei due cestisti, troppo presi da quella voglia che li portò subito a spogliarsi gettando i vestiti ai piedi di quella cucina.  
Entrambi nudi intenti a darsi piacere reciproco toccando con i loro palmi il corpo dell’altro, che come una dolce tentazione, li richiamava spingendoli per l’ennesima volta ad unirsi, fare l’amore con quell'intensa passione che li divorava.

Le dita di Kagami che ogni volta gli entravano dentro, che questa volta erano inumidite con dell’olio d’oliva, per prepararlo per quella penetrazione che un buco così stretto non sarebbe stato in grado di ospitare, e poi quelle braccia lo presero facendolo sedere proprio su quel mobile. Lo prese, con quel desiderio che come ogni volta faceva provare a Midorima la più inebriante sensazione del mondo che solo quel ragazzo era in grado di donargli.


End file.
